Incidents of unnatural causes
by Kit Kat50
Summary: What happens when you leave three young boys home alone for a couple of weeks? Add in the detail that the weather forecast is about to get nasty...
1. Default Chapter

**Incidents of (un)natural causes**

Disclaimer: I do not know/nor own ANYTHING related to "Home Improvement."

Boys' ages:

Brad: 15

Randy: 13-near 14

Mark: 11

**Chapter one: A cancellation and a new plan**

(Jill's POV)

"Oh I am sorry to hear that your daughter is sick…WHAT? Yes, I understand…Yes, I am sure something will work out…No, there is no need to be sorry...really. Well, thank you and I will talk to you later!" I hung up the phone, sighing deeply. Tim and I had a conference to attend...or rather I had a conference to attend and Tim wanted to explore a car museum near the conference center. However the sitter I got for the boys backed out due to her daughter having a mere cold. Normally, I would have asked Wilson, but he and Al were gone on a camping trip in who-knows-where. Tim and I were scheduled to leave that very next morning at five o'clock. It was now ten-thirty pm and there was no way that I could find a sitter in that short of time. I sat down on the couch and flung a discarded magazine to the floor. I heard the door open and shut…it must be Tim getting home late.

"Jill, you ready to go in the morning?" He enquired, flopping down beside me and not noticing my dismal look. I glared at him and he looked startled.

"What? I thought that you were looking forward to this car show…I mean conference for precisely a year. You said so yourself this morning." Tim defended himself.

"Tim, Mrs. Janet won't be able to sit for the boys, and it is too late to hire a new sitter." I moaned, as I glanced at a brochure for the hotel that Tim and I were to stay at for the next two weeks.

"Meaning...its too late for the car show..I mean conference?" Tim looked as sad as Randy does when he is caught snatching cookies.

"Yep, that is what I mean." I frown.

"It doesn't have to be." A third voice says, startling Tim and I.

"Oh, it's you, Randy. Randy what are you doing up, you have a big test tomorrow. And stop listening in on our conversations!" I admonished him. Like he normally does, he only smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I just thought that you may want to have another option of what to do with this problem of not having a sitter. Why don't Brad, Mark and I take care of each other?" Randy said, lazily putting his arm on the couch.

"Randy, no, that will not work…we're going to be gone for two weeks. I would rather not come home to see three bodies lying on the floor because you all murdered each other!" I stated.

"Ah, Mom, Don't you trust us more than that? I mean, come on, we haven't given each other black eyes in…um…oh yeah, eight days." Randy pouted. "Besides, that conference is an once-in-a-lifetime experience, not to mention the car show at the museum!" He slyly taunted.

"Err... Randy, maybe it's time you went back to bed." Tim suggested, after seeing the incredulous look I was directing his way.

"Ok, but if you skip the trip, you'll be sorry for the rest of your life…catch you later, good night…" Randy sauntered off to his basement room, leaving Tim and I facing each other.

"You know, Randy has a point…" Tim begins to cautiously say. I throw him the most disbelieving look yet and stand up.

"No…there is no way that I am leaving those three by themselves…no…no and no!" How could Tim even consider Randy's idea? It just was no good. I think having Tool Time go on hiatus has seriously damaged his brain…or wait that could also been caused by one-too-many electrocutions.

"Jill, it's not like they are babies…I mean they are old enough to look after each other for a couple of weeks…Oh come on Jill, you have been looking forward to this for ages…and I want to see the cars." Tim did his best to reason. He then gave me the old puppy dog face and I melted.

"Oh, Tim…it's not just I think that the boys will kill each other…it's just, well, the boys are so young…Brad could get injured in a soccer accident, Randy have more health problems…and who knows with Mark. I just don't know if leaving them is a good idea." I finally let the truth out. I am a total over-protective mom, and well, I care about my babies.

"Jill, we would call them often and I think that they can handle keeping house here. Hey, it's safer to let them stay in the house alone rather than me. I would destroy the house for good. With the boys, they have yet to cause permanent damage to anything. Tim tried to make me smile. I caved in.

"Tim, do you really think this will work? If you are sure, then why not? Let's go tell the boys…but if anything happens to them, you are held personally responsible." I threatened, making my way to the stairs.

**A/N: So what do you guys and gals think thus far? Please constructive criticism...Please do not flame. The story will get more in depth as the chapters progress.**


	2. Spying and Listening

Home Improvement

Boys' ages:

Brad: 15

Randy: 13-near 14

Mark: 11

Disclaimer: I do not know/nor own ANYTHING related to "Home Improvement."

A/N: Thank you to my two reviewers, it means a lot!

Chapter two: Spying and Listening

(Randy's POV)

HA! My parents were as clueless as ever. They thought that I had gone down to my basement-room to drift off into slumber-land. In reality, I was standing on the stairs leading to the basement, listening to their every word. I must admit that had I not covered my mouth right in time, I would have given myself away thanks to the tempting urge to yell "ALL RIGHT!" when I found out that Brad, Mark and I were being allowed two full weeks of no adult supervision. I HAD to tell Brad. Mark would find it terrifying, being left alone with us, but we won't put him through TOO much pain. As soon as I saw Mom and Dad saunter off to the kitchen table, presumably to figure out how to tell Brad, Mark and I of their departure, I slipped up the basement stairs. I waited for Mom and Dad to be looking elsewhere as I strolled through the hall, through the kitchen and up the main stairwell. I stopped at Brad's room.

"Hey Brad, you awake?" I question as I stepped into his room. I flickered on a lamp in the shape of a soccer ball. Brad bolted up from his position on his bed, and blinked rapidly.

"What, who…oh it's you. RANDY, what are you doing in my room? Remember, you don't live in this room anymore." Brad exclaimed.

"I just thought you would like to know that we will be on our own for two FULL weeks! But, hey, if that is no big deal to you, then I'll leave." I turned to his door, knowing full well that Brad would call me back. One…Two…Three

"Hey, Randy, did you just say that Mom and Dad will be gone for two weeks and we are not going to have a sitter…right…Mom has had that sitter lined up for months!" Brad argued.

"Fell Through…What a shame!" I laughed. "Well, Mom and Dad will probably call us to the kitchen to tell us that we are not having a sitter, any minute now…so I am going to sneak back into my room." I left and shut the door behind me. My luck was with me again, as Mom and Dad were both turned the opposite direction and I was able to walk through the kitchen unnoticed. I counted to ten, waiting for Dad or Mom to call us into the kitchen for the "news." …eight...nine…ten.

"BRAD, RANDY, MARK COME TO THE KITCHEN!" Dad yelled.

Slowly the three of us boys made our way to the kitchen. I made a conscious effort to look like that I had just been woken up.

"Yeah Dad?" I said while producing a yawn and rubbing my eyes. Bard who had an idea what this late-night meeting was about, followed my lead. Mark also looked like he had just been woken up, but that is because he really was woken up.

"Kids, your sitter won't be able to come tomorrow and we were just going to cancel the entire trip, but Randy had another idea. We are going to allow the three of you to stay home alone. Now, I have my reservations about this arrangement, but I think that if you guys will behave, then we will trust you." Mom stated to the three of us.

Brad and I caught each other's eyes and exchanged hand-slaps. Mark paled and moved closer to Mom and Dad. Mom sensed what Brad and I were thinking and looked sternly at us.

"Brad, Randy, I expect that you will not make Mark suffer. IF you do, then you both will be grounded for a month or more when we get back! Mom exclaimed, giving Brad and I the "stare-down."

"Oh Mom, we won't do a thing to Mark." Brad sounded shocked that she even thought such things about her older two boys. Mom fortunately missed his smirk.

"Oh and Boys, I have a list of things that I want to run by you with." Mom handed each of us a page of emergency numbers and also put one on the fridge. Here are the numbers to the rescue squad, police department, fire station, our cell phone numbers, and other numbers. Randy, here are your pills for your various health issues. Brad, here is the sports ointment in case you need it, ice is in the freezer. Mark, here is the first-aid kit in case you need it…" Mom pointed out each item to us and set the pills, ointment, and first-aid kit on the counter. After enduring another hour of being shown items and other various things, Mom and Dad released us to go "back" to bed.

A/N: So what do you guys and gals think thus far? Please constructive criticism...Please do not flame. The story will get more in depth as the chapters progress.


End file.
